Sweet arms of a tune
by Denii-Asakura
Summary: Traducción. Desde "El incidente" Jade estaba cada vez más recluida. Beck podía sentirla alejarse de él lentamente. Él la sujetaba tan fuerte como podía, pero ella todavía se escabullía de su agarre./ "¿No puedes quedarte sólo un poco más?" "Me he quedado lo suficiente ¿no crees?" Ella sonrió pero Beck supo que su corazón no lo hacía "Mira quién está siendo el dependiente". BADE


_Hola, bueno ya no escribo fanfiction, no sé si vuelva a hacerlo alguna vez pero bueno, sí me dieron ganas de traducir esta hermosa historia que encontré de mi nueva adicción, BADE. Beck y Jade de Victorious, jamás pensé que me gustaría una pareja de personajes representados por personas reales de la misma forma que disfruto los de personajes dibujados y menos pensé que me gustaría una serie de Nickelodeon pero en verdad esta es distinta a las otras, ahahhaha me hace reír de verdad._

_Bueno la autora de esta historia es _**Suzy aka imlaughingnow**_, para todos aquellos que entiendan inglés y deseen leer en el idioma original esto (que vale la pena) ya que nada supera al idioma original ahhaha aunque hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que fuera más o menos igual de bueno. Les dejo la historia_

**(.x.)**

**Sweet Arms of a Tune**

Dulces Brazos de una Melodía

**.**

**.**

_Hold the ones you can't love in the sweet arms of a tune_

(Abraza a aquellos que no puedas amar en los dulces brazos de una melodía)

**.**

**.**

"_Apresúrense o nos perderemos el comienzo de la película" Cat atravesó al otro lado de la calle y Robbie la siguió. Jade rodó los ojos pero no aceleró su paso como su novio. Beck giró, brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada mientras Tori suspiraba._

"_Vamos Tori, Jade ¿cuál es la demora?" Andre gritó del otro lado de la calle donde Cat jugaba con su cabello enrollándolo alrededor de su dedo índice. Tenía una sonrisa forzada y sus ojos se dirigieron a la calle._

"_Por favor apresúrense" pidió nuevamente_

"_Ugh, cállate Cat" Jade refunfuñó_

"_Vamos para allá" Tori rodo sus ojos juguetonamente, mo viendo sus libros de una mano a otra. "Desearía que me hubieras dejado poner mis libros en el auto" se quejó._

"_Sopórtalo Vega. No teníamos tiempo y a tus delgados brazos podría servirles el peso" La diversión era evidente en la voz de Jade y Tori resopló a su lado._

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento de-" Cat comenzó y luego gritó. Gritó hasta que Beck y Andre detuvieron su conversación, hasta que Robbie dejó caer a Rex. Gritó y gritó y nunca dejó de gritar. El olor a caucho quemado asaltó su nariz, pero nunca dejó de gritar._

_Perdió su voz por una semana._

_Dijo que gritar era mejor que el silencio. Dijo que cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio._

.

Cuando Jade lloraba no emitía sonido. Sus hombros se tensaban y quizás si Beck agudizaba su audición podía oír un suave sollozo y su voz, gentil, dulce, baja. Murmuraba cosas que Beck no podía entender, eventualmente dejó de intentar entender a Jade y en vez de eso eligió ayudarla, aceptarla, amarla completa, incluyendo las partes que muchas veces deseaba borrar con un limpiador.

"¿Por qué lloras siempre Jade?" La atrapó en un cálido abrazo y produjo una cruda sonrisa cuando enterró su cabeza en su hombro. "¿Tienes frío Jade? ¿Quieres que te dé mi chaqueta?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Así era como funcionaba ahora.

"Dime que ocurre" susurró él, impaciente, ojos bien abiertos en pánico, con preocupación. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus temblorosas manos encerrándola como el ataúd de vidrio que encerraba a Blancanieves. El la protegía, él la abrazaba, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. Ella pensó que él no podía verla, pero se había equivocado. Él vio cada lágrima que atravesó su rostro, dejando húmedos rastros en su piel, haciéndola ver impura. Beck trató de limpiarlas pero ella se alejó. Ella siempre estaba alejándose.

Estaba evitando a sus amigos.

"Extraño a Jade" Cat se quejó, sus ojos evidentemente llorosos. "Quiero que regrese" Golpeó su tenedor contra la mesa y Tori la envolvió en un abrazo, de la misma forma que su madre lo hacía cuando ella se encontraba triste.

"Todos lo hacemos" dijo Andre dando un profundo suspiro. Andre era como un vaso demasiado lleno y Beck sabía que algún día se desbordaría. Nadie puede ser así de fuerte por siempre.

El silencio de Robbie mostró que estaba de acuerdo

"Jade volverá" dijo Beck "Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo"

Tori mordió su labio inferior mientras todos evitaron los ojos determinados de Beck

Nadie habló después de eso

.

"Jade" dijo Beck "Necesitas volver. Cat es un desastre, nadie entiende por qué estás haciendo esto, ni siquiera yo"

"No entenderás" Susurró suavemente como la brisa gentil que volteó algo del cabello de Beck en su rostro. Lo quitó de su rostro en un suspiro exasperado y alcanzó la mano de Jade pero ella la retiró rápidamente. "¿Vendrás detrás de mí?" Preguntó ella, girándose de repente.

"Por supuesto" Beck se encogió de hombros sus cejas se juntaron. "Siempre lo hago"

"Quizás no deberías" Ella estaba inquieta. Jade nunca estaba inquieta.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Beck tomó la mano de Jade fuertemente y ella jadeó, sus ojos estaban apagados, fríos como su tacto. Siempre estaba tan fría.

"Quizás no deberías" Repitió vaciamente.

El unió sus manos y la llevó a casa, la cabeza de ella anidó en la curva de su hombro. El corazón de Beck revoloteó una, dos, tres veces y sus labios se juntaron en una dura sonrisa.

.

"¿Beck cómo te encuentras?" Tori cuestionó de repente entre clases, ella examinó los libros en sus manos como si fueran la primera edición de Jane Eyre (el libro favorito de Jade, sin embargo ella nunca lo admitiría) "Sé que desde… Jade ha estado… sé que-"

"Tori, está bien. Estoy bien. Jade sólo necesita tiempo" Beck puso una mano en su hombro y le dio leves palmadas reafirmando.

"Es sólo que, es mi culpa-" Los ojos café de Tori se abrieron y su nariz estaba roja. Tenía una cicatriz en su mano, una que él no recordaba haber visto antes y otra poco visible en su mejilla. Beck parpadeó, retrocedió un poco y examinó a Tori. La veía a diario, los veía a todos a diario, pero quizás no estaba realmente viéndolos. Quizás el estaba- "Lo siento tanto Beck"

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando? No es tu culpa. Jade no te culpa" Los ojos de Tori estaban hundidos en su rostro y tenía oscuras, moradas bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Sus ojos eran fríos como los de Jade, fríos, vacíos, sin vida "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó dudoso.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien" Fue su apresurada respuesta. Tori parpadeó rápidamente "Estoy retrasada para la clase de Sikowitz" dijo, pero Beck estaba seguro que la vio cerrar la puerta de la habitación del conserje detrás de él.

.

Desde "El incidente" Jade estaba cada vez más recluida. Beck podía sentirla alejarse de él lentamente. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en que siempre elegía quedarse callada en vez de pelear, todos eran signos y Beck era un gran conocedor del lenguaje de signos de Jade. Él sabía lo que cada movimiento de mano, cada fruncimiento de ceño, cada movimiento de ojos significaba. Él la sujetaba tan fuerte como podía, pero ella todavía se escabullía de su agarre.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Beck dijo de repente "A penas me hablas. ¿Dónde está tu energía?¿Dónde está tu luz? Necesitas salir de cuál sea la fase en la que estas porque todos estamos aquí para ti, te amamos y tienes que volver con nosotros"

Nunca había dicho algo tan íntimo antes, no así, a nadie y especialmente no a ella. Sus palabras la sorprendieron, la asustaron. Nadie la había amado tan ferozmente como Beck lo hacía.

"¿Todavía me amas?" sollozó Jade, esa maldita máscara de pestañas bajando por su cara, dejando esos molestos caminos oscuros.

"Siempre Jade"

Ella sonrió y deshizo su abrazo.

"Tarea" dijo ella.

Ella nunca hacía tarea.

.

Un miércoles después de la escuela, fueron a Fro-Yo sin Jade (no que ella hubiera querido ir de todas maneras). Todos estaban sombríos, el helado derritiéndose en todas sus copas. Robbie nunca apartó la mirada del cristal de la ventana junto a él, "Comparado a la última vez que la viste ¿cómo está ahora?" Preguntó él, atrapando la atención de Beck. No se necesitaba un genio para saber de quién estaban hablando.

"Mucho mejor. Deberían visitar un día, sorprenderla. Así no puede arrancar ¿verdad?" Andre lo miró extrañado pero no emitió comentarios mientras Tori mordía su labio inferior. Siempre hacía eso ahora. Sus labios estaban secos y partidos. La mano de Cat se unió a la de Robbie bajo la mesa, pero ella nunca levantó la mirada de su helado. Todos pretendieron no notar sus brazos unidos.

"Beck yo no creo…" Tori tartamudeó "¿estás…?"

"Relájate Tori" Beck habló dulcemente, introduciendo algo de helado en su boca.

"¿Cómo está?" Robbie preguntó nuevamente, esta vez su voz tensa y cortada.

"A veces," Beck hizo una pausa, "cuando el sol brilla, juro que veo alas" Murmuró tentativamente, sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas. "En la tarde, después de la escuela, todo es perfecto y me gustaría pausar el tiempo, porque ella está tan feliz. Cuando la miro, veo la sombra de las alas. Ella sonríe y las alas brillan, resplandecen, pero cuando se esconde el sol, desaparecen y es como si no la pudiera recuperar.

"Por favor detente" Cat lloró "Beck, por favor detente" A diferencia de las silenciosas lágrimas de Jade, cuando Cat lloraba, esas grandes gotas de dolor eran acompañadas por un ruidoso gemido y un constante y patético sollozo. Todos los otros clientes voltearon sus cabezas pero eso no detuvo los gemidos de Cat, nunca lo hacía.

.

Esa noche, Tori juntó sus manos fuertemente, sus ojos intensamente cerrados. Eran las 3 am, pero nunca fue capaz de dormir bien luego de "El incidente". Un rebelde sollozo estaba creciendo en su garganta pero nunca dejó que escapara sus labios. "Si hay un Dios" susurró, "por favor ayuda a Jade. Sé que sólo soy Tori Vega y hay tantas otras cosas que podrías estar haciendo en vez de estar escuchándome, pero por favor, deja que esté bien de nuevo." Tibias lágrimas cosquillearon sus mejillas, "haré lo que sea. Por favor sólo ayúdala. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa ¿verdad?"

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Trina entró, su pijama morado y cabello desarreglado. En sus brazos una almohada, y estaba fritando sus ojos irritada. Tori esperaba que la hiciera callar, pero en vez de eso Trina trepó a su cama y la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Trina," la voz de Tori tembló, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando tenía 5 y se rompió la mano. "Trina tú crees que yo-"

"Duérmete Tori" Trina susurró suavemente "por favor sólo duérmete al fin. Mereces una buena noche de descanso" La última vez que Trina le habló en ese tono fue cuando su abuela Abby murió. Tori tenía siete y trepaba a la cama de Trina todas las noches, a diferencia de muchas otras veces, Trina nunca la alejó. Tampoco se quejó con sus padres. Era su pequeño secreto.

.

"Beck" Andre aclaró su garganta, sus ojos miraban nerviosos "Estoy preocupado por ti"

Beck levantó la mirada de su sándwich y frunció el ceño mientras Jade se levantó del asiento a su lado. Estaban en la habitación de juegos donde Jade había demandado quedarse para que pudiera acabar de leer su ensayo de literatura. Beck no se molestó en cuestionar sus demandas, nunca lo hacía ¿por qué empezar ahora?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creo que es tiempo de que aceptes el hecho de que Jade no va a ser la misma persona que era antes. No será-"

"¿Qué demonios André?" Beck saltó de su asiento, su sándwich tambaleó al suelo, rápidamente olvidado. Andre reconoció la forma en que la columna de Beck se estiró, la forma en que sus manos se apretaron y su boca se cerró.

"Beck cálmate. Andre sólo está preocupado por ti" La dulce voz de Jade susurró en su oído.

"Tiene una forma divertida de hacerlo" Espetó Beck amargamente, empujando a Andre y sujetando la mano de Jade quién pausó y le dio a Andre una pequeña y triste sonrisa antes de dejar que Beck la llevara fuera de la escuela hacia su auto, y la llevara a su casa rodante

"Beck ¿qué?" Jade recordó que Andre dijo cruzando sus brazos, sus ojos inundando los pasillos con una versión de preocupación e inquietud que Jade varias veces deseó que su padre mostrara hacia ella.

Se preguntó si Beck había oído a Andre, si vio la preocupación que ella vio. Se preguntó si podía ver o escuchar algo que no fuera ella.

Enterró sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, deseando poder sentirlas.

Deseando poder sentir algo

.

La madre de Jade apareció en su casa rodante cuando se estacionó. Casi como si hubiera estado esperando ahí, decidiendo si quedarse o irse. En sus manos tenía una caja de cosas. Cosas de Jade. "Beck" dijo ella, su voz era seca y rasposa. Lo hizo preocuparse, Jade tomó su mano. "Aquí hay algunas cosas de Jade"

"¿Quiere que se las entregue a ella?" Preguntó sacando la mochila de sus hombros y avanzando para retirar la caja de los brazos estirados de Emily West. Emily pestañeó varias veces, examinando su rostro, buscando respuestas.

"¿Puedes verla Beck?" Preguntó ella, ladeando su cabeza a un lado. Jade se retorció a su lado, soltó su brazo y retrocedió alejándose de él. El sol se estaba poniendo y la luz iluminaba su rostro, su cabello brillaba y sus ojos resplandecían. Jade jugó con sus manos nerviosamente y observó a su madre largamente. Beck frunció el ceño ante esta imagen, especialmente cuando Jade se acercó y susurró algo en el oído de su madre.

"Sí, por supuesto que la veo. La veo cada día" Fue su rápida respuesta.

El pecho de Emily se volvió pesado, pero perdió peso a través de palabras que no podía materializar "¿Cómo es ella?"

Beck encontró extraño que preguntara eso, especialmente porque Jade estaba junto a ella, aguantando su aliento, pero luego recordó que ellas nunca tuvieron la mejor de las relaciones. Esto ya había ocurrido antes, cuando Jade había enojado tanto a su madre que ignoraba a su hija y Beck debía actuar como conexión entre las dos West. Se preguntó que habría hecho Jade para enfadar a su madre esta vez. "Bueno" Beck tropezó entre palabras y miró a Jade. Emily siguió su mirada mientras su hija asentía. "Es la misma vieja Jade" Beck vaciló, "a veces, cuando la luz la golpea en el momento correcto, juro que puedo ver alas saliendo de sus hombros"

Beck nunca encontró raro verlas brillar, ni siquiera ahora mientras hablaba.

"¿Está feliz?" preguntó Emily apretando sus manos fuertemente al igual que Jade lo hacía en ese momento.

"Sólo seré feliz cuando todos sean felices" Jade dijo solemnemente, su mandíbula junta y sus ojos fijos. Beck escondió una sonrisa, esta era quien él recordaba. Esta era su Jade. Por supuesto que se necesitaba una visita sorpresa de su madre para empujarla a su sitio. "Díselo" Jade demandó, sus ojos determinados.

"Ella dice que sólo será feliz cuando todos sean felices." Beck repitió. Estaba cansado de su pele anual madre-hija, pero si significaba que Jade volviera a la normalidad no le importaba.

"Eso es bueno, es bueno escucharlo" Emily sollozó sonoramente, enredando algunos rizos dorados en su oreja.

"Dile que está bien. Apágalo" Jade se alejó de su madre y abrió la puerta de la casa rodante de Beck (dejó de cerrarla desde que Jade la abrió de una patada el año pasado) "ella sabrá que significa. Sólo dile, estoy cansada" I desapareció. Las sombras al interior de la casa rodante la consumieron mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Dijo que estaba bien apagarlo" Los ojos de Emily se dirigieron a él bruscamente

"¿Cómo es que sab-?"

"No lo sé, ella dijo que sabría" Beck conocía las acusaciones cuando las oía, su novia era Jade West después de todo. "Lo siento señora West pero me tengo que ir" Beck señaló su casa rodante con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, equilibró la caja en sus brazos y abrió la puerta.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Jade alcanzó el control remoto y apagó la pequeña televisión de Beck para su disgusto. "¡Hey!" Beck protestó, su boca llena de papas fritas. "Michelle estaba a punto de decir sus famosas líneas"

"Estás demasiado obsesionado con ese estúpido show" Jade rodó sus ojos. La sonrisa de Beck casi separó su rostro en dos. "Beck, tengo que irme"

"¿Tú y tu madre se reconciliaron?" Increíblemente su sonrisa creció.

Jade suspiró pesadamente "Supongo que podrías decir eso. Pero realmente debo irme y tú necesitas despertar"

"Estoy despierto. ¿Estás tan distraída por mi apuesto ser?" Su sonrisa perezosa hizo que su corazón saltara y ella sonrió brillantemente porque no había sentido algo en un largo tiempo.

"Te amo" Jade hablo lenta y ceremoniosamente "pero me tengo que ir" Se levantó y sacudió los restos de papas de su vestido negro y Beck observó como caían al piso "¿Entiendes eso Beck?" Habló con tan abrumadora intensidad que Beck se retorció en su asiento en el sofá "¿Entiendes eso Beck?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí, sí, creo que entiendo" tartamudeó, "Necesitas irte" Ella asintió, "pero no puedes quedarte sólo un poco más"

"Me he quedado lo suficiente ¿no crees?" Ella sonrió pero Beck supo que su corazón no lo hacía "Mira quién está siendo el dependiente ahora"

Beck suspiró mientras Jade se inclinó "Necesito que despiertes Beck" Susurró en su oído. Se quitó las perlas que estaban alrededor de su cuello, las que pertenecían a su abuela y dijo "¿Las guardarás por mí para la próxima vez?" Ojos abiertos.

"Seguro cariño" Las dejó en la mesa. Beck ni siquiera notó que estaba usando perlas. Necesitaba poner más atención a su novia, Jade siempre le decía que le pusiera más atención.

"Los amo tanto a todos. Te amo tanto, quizás incluso a Vega y Shapiro" Besó las mejillas de Beck suavemente, Beck pasó sus manos por su cabello, y luego vio como abría la puerta, deteniéndose sólo para darle una última sonrisa.

"También te amo" Dijo él.

"Lo sé" Ella sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

Ella lloraba.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta. Jade, sonrió él, debe ser Jade de nuevo. Frotó sus ojos y pasó sus manos despreocupadamente por su cabello antes de estirarse y levantarse del sofá. Su cuello dolía y sus piernas estaban un poco dormidas pero cuando abrió la puerta, su sonrisa desapareció y Tori lo empujó para pasar, seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Cat lloraba de nuevo, pero esta vez lloraba como Jade. Los ojos de Andre estaban inusualmente llorosos y Robbie sollozaba.

"La mamá de Jade desconectó el cable hoy y sin la máquina para ayudarla a respirar Jade murió" dijo Tori, se alejó de él y de todos. Mordió sus uñas hasta que sangraron, sus ojos secos de tanto llorar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" se burló Beck

"¡Despierta Beck!" Cat lo golpeó en el hombro "deja de pretender que nada ocurre. Estuvo en coma por 8 meses, la visitábamos después de la escuela a diario sin ti. Nunca la visitaste, ni una vez" Beck dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante, pero Cat nunca se acobardó.

"Trate de hablarte sobre eso" dijo Andre lentamente "en la habitación de juegos"

"Beck ya nada cambiará, Jade no volverá" Robbio estiró su brazo para alcanzar a su amigo, pero el avanzó hacia atrás.

"¿De qué están hablando?" demandó Beck, su voz quebrándose.

"Esta fue una mala idea" murmuró Tori "Nunca debimos venir" Al final de la habitación las perlas de jade brillaron bajo la luz "Beck, Jade no querría que actuaras así ¿de acuerdo? Ella querría que vivieras" Su respiración se igualó y se atragantó en la bilis creciente en su garganta, luchando por mantenerla. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. "Abre los ojos Beck" le ordenó Tori.

Beck hizo lo que le mandaron

Y recordó

.

"_Apresúrense o nos perderemos el comienzo de la película" Cat atravesó al otro lado de la calle y Robbie la siguió. Jade rodó los ojos pero no aceleró su paso como su novio. Beck giró, brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada mientras Tori suspiraba._

"_Vamos Tori, Jade ¿cuál es la demora?" Andre gritó del otro lado de la calle donde Cat jugaba con su cabello enrollándolo alrededor de su dedo índice. Tenía una sonrisa forzada y sus ojos se dirigieron a la calle._

"_Por favor apresúrense" pidió nuevamente_

"_Ugh, cállate Cat" Jade refunfuñó_

"_Vamos para allá" Tori rodo sus ojos juguetonamente, mo viendo sus libros de una mano a otra. "Desearía que me hubieras dejado poner mis libros en el auto" se quejó._

"_Sopórtalo Vega. No teníamos tiempo y a tus delgados brazos podría servirles el peso" La diversión era evidente en la voz de Jade y Tori resopló a su lado._

"_¡Mis brazos no son delgados!" protestó Tori acaloradamente, deteniéndose abruptamente haciendo que Jade tropezara con ella._

"_Mira lo que haces Vega" Jade gruñó mientras los libros de Tori caían de sus manos y sus papeles revolotearan con el viento cayendo en la calle y la vereda. "¡Demonios Vega!" Jade maldijo y Tori murmuró una mala disculpa._

"_No me ayudarás" Preguntó Tori exasperadamente sacudiendo sus brazos. Jade rodó sus ojos de nuevo. Como siempre lo hacía._

"_Vamos chicas, apresúrense" Beck alejó la mirada de su conversación con Andre, sus palabras gruesas y pesadas. Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras Tori y Jade recogían los papeles._

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento de-" Cat comenzó y gritó._

"_Salgan del camino" Gritó Andre histérico_

"_¿Por qué no te mueves?¿Qué tan estúpida eres Tori?" Jade gruñó, tomó a Tori bruscamente de los brazos, empujándola fuera del camino._

"_Jade-" Robbie fue interrumpido por un nauseabundo sonido sordo_

"_¿Jade?" Beck se mantuvo congelado en su sitio. Tori obligó su cuerpo a moverse, cabeza y mejilla sangrando por el golpe con el duro cemento. Su muñeca estaba torcida hacia afuera y estaba cojeando pero empujó a Andre a un lado y se acercó a Jade._

"_Jade, por favor vuelve" Sacudió suavemente el hombro de Jade, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas "quédate con nosotros por favor Jade" Sus hombros temblaban cada vez más fuerte, su voz aumentaba cada vez más su volumen "Lo siento tanto, prometo jamás volver a ser tan torpe."_

"_Mierda" el conductor azotó la puerta "No la vi" dijo, pero fue ignorado. Nadie lo vio, tal como él no vio a Jade._

_La voz de Tori parecía desaparecer, Rex estaba a sus pies, sin vida, como Jade. Beck parapadeó una, dos tres veces, hasta que escuchó. "Beck" ella sacudió su mano y él empujó a Robbie para llegar a ella. "¿Beck me esperabas?" Le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente. Beck ignoró la voz de Andre llamándolo de vuelta, los chillidos de Cat y la mirada perforadora de Robbie._

"_Jade ¿qué acaba de ocurrir? Creí que estabas-"_

"_Beck ¿esperarías por mí?" Lo interrumpió ella._

_Él parapadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de contestar "Siempre"_

_Ella rió "O quizás deberías dejarme ir" sus ojos brillando maliciosamente._

"_Nunca" no dudó en responder eso._

_El sol se estaba poniendo, y los rayos mandarina hacían que Jade resplandeciera. Ella brillaba, relucía; ella era radiante. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás._

_Beck no estaba seguro, pero había algo nuevo en ella._

_Tenía alas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

Esta fue mi primera traducción, ojalá disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice y agradezcan a la excelente autora. Espero haber transmitido lo que ella quería-

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
